The Panther's Pride
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Sequel to "The Panther Within" and takes place 10 years after. Selene is a rearing 10 year old with a mind for action and a thirst for adventure. She gets her chance when her parents go missing. How did they go missing? How will she deal? Read and find out. Rated M to be safe. (Hey, you never know.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The familiar beeping of Kim's Kimmunicator sounded.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim said as she sat down.

* * *

Selene sat in her grandparent's house watching TV. She was usually allowed to when she was over there. Her Grandma Ann just loved to spoil the little panther. Yes, Selene was a panther just like her mothers. She was born with a tail and cat ears. Her eyes were the same shade and shape as Kim's.

"Selene, dear, where are your mothers?" Ann asked as she walked into the living room. They should have been here by now.

"I don't know, Grammy," Selene said, her tail twitching.

Ann sat down and pulled her granddaughter to her. She kissed the girl on top of her head. Then she leaned in and blew a raspberry on her granddaughter's neck. Selene squealed in delight.

After a few more minutes, Ann started to get worried. Just as she was about to go called her husband, the phone rang.

"_Hello, Mrs. Possible."_

"Wade?"

"_Yes. I'm afraid I've got some bad news."_

"What?"

"_Kim and Shego are missing. The Kimmunicator stopped transmitting about three hours ago. They had gotten a mission as you well know."_

Ann nodded as she looked at the child sitting in front of the TV.

"Try to find them, Wade," Ann said as she hung up the phone.

"Grammy? Where's Momma and Mommy?" Selene asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Ann smiled as she pulled the young child against her.

"I don't know, sweetie."

* * *

Selene acted like the child she was until she was put to bed. She then looked over the stuff she had found when she had gone exploring into the closet. Her Grammy had told her that she was sleeping in her Mommy's room. Listening for any movements, Selene pulled out some of the gear she had found and tested.

A grappling hairdrier and a laser in the shape of lipstick. She then picked up the bag she had also found. It was a jet pack backpack.

She had played ignorant when she had asked where parents were. Her heightened hearing allowed her to hear the conversation between the grownups. Writing a quick note saying she was going to find her mothers, Selene jumped out of the window with all the gear, several pairs of spare clothes, and a couple of twenty dollar bills.

* * *

Kim and Debra both groaned as they both woke from their slumber. Both were wearing high-density cuffs. They wouldn't break when they shifted from human to panthers.

"I see you both are finally avake."

Kim and Debra both looked over to the only door and saw Professor Dementor.

"Dementor!" Kim growled.

"Temper, temper, Mrs. Possible. You vouldn't vant anyzhing to happen to your lovely vife, vould you?"

Kim continued to growl.

"What do you want?" Shego said as she walked over to stand next to Kim.

"I vant your daughter."

Kim and Shego hissed at the man.

"From her DNA, I vill create a vast army of clones to take over zhe vorld!"

Kim and Shego growled louder as the maniac laughed hysterically. They then backed away from the door and into the shadows.

With a mighty roar, they ran at the door and put an impressive dent in the metal.

The jolt had nearly dislocated both woman's right shoulder.

Shego tried igniting her plasma but found that she couldn't.

"Zhose cuffs vere made specifically for you, Shego. You can't break zhem, nor can you use your povers."

Shego roared in defiance.

"Don't worry, Debra," Kim whispered as the scientist walked away. "I have faith that Selene can get us out of this."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm sure she's found out we're missing by now."

Shego nodded to that information.

"I just hope she thinks things through," she said, pulling Kim into her arms.

* * *

"Hello, Wade," Selene said as she came into his room.

"Selene!"

"I might be ten, but I'm a lot smarter than you think. Now tell me what happened to my mothers."

Wade sighed as he motioned for the girl to take a seat on the bed.

"Your parent's went after a man named Drakken. Your Mother Shego used to work for him. They had just turned him over to Global Justice, it's this-"

"I know what GJ is, Wade. Please continue."

"They had just gotten Drakken handed over to GJ when I lost contact. I don't know what happened."

Selene got up off the bed and started walking around the room, not touching anything.

"What are you looking for, Selene?"

Selene walked over to a control panel and typed in a code she had seen her Mommy type in. The door opened and a battle suit appeared.

"How did you-"

"Mommy typed that code in at home one day. I said I'm smarter than you think." She motioned to the battle suit. "What is this thing?" she asked.

Wade gave her all the details of the suit before the girl grabbed it and pulled it off the rack.

"I need you to make a hole in the back for my tail," Selene said as she threw the suit at the genius.

"But Selene-"

"Don't, Wade. I'm going to find my parents."

Wade sighed as he typed some commands into the computer and watched as a small hole appeared in the back of the suit. He then handed it back to the young girl.

"Now this will stretch, right?"

Wade looked at her in confusion.

"I never told my mothers that I can shift to a panther."

"What else were you hiding?"

"Let's see... my night vision, my strength, my hearing, and my smarts. I've already tested out the lipstick laser, the grappling hook hairdrier, and the jet pack."

With her holding the suit, she walked into the restroom and changed. Her tail fit perfectly through the hole and it moved if it wasn't in the right position on her back. As soon as she had the suit in place, she started putting on some clothes over it. Only the gloves and shoes were left on. She then walked back into Wade's room.

"Here, Selene. You'll need this," he said handing her a Kimmunicator.

Selene smiled at the device.

"A Selenicator. Your parents wanted some of this stuff ready for when you were ready for missions."

Selene smiled as she held the device to her chest.

"What was my parent's last known position?"

"I've got you a ride, Selene. Betty should be waiting outside your grandparent's house."

Selene groaned.

"Did you have to call her?"

She didn't like the woman. She had tried to get Selene to at least think about becoming an agent for GJ when she was older. She had told the woman that she would but didn't give it a second thought.

"Hey, in the last few years, your mothers became really good friends with Betty."

"I know."

Selene then picked up her bag and packed her Selenicator.

"If you get any word from my parents, or if my grandparent's call, let me know."

Wade nodded as he watched the young girl walk out of the room.

* * *

******You wanted it, you got it. I know it didn't start with a strong kick, but here******** it is********. The second installment of "Panther Pack".**

******Selene has just found out that her parents are missing and no one seems to know where they are. Where will she find her parents? What will Dementor do to our ladies? How will James and Ann react to finding the note Selene left? All those answers next time in "The Panther's Pride". Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Selene walked over to her grandparent's house and found Betty there waiting.

"What took you so long, kid?" the woman said as she looked the girl over. "Not hiding the ears or tail anymore?"

Selene shook her head.

"No, I'm not."

Betty opened the passenger door for the young redhead and Selene climbed in.

"So where are we headed?" the youngster said as she buckled her seat belt.

"First we're off to GJ."

Selene unlatched her seat belt and opened the door.

"Where do yo think you're going?"

"I'm not going to GJ. I'm looking for my mothers."

She then pulled out her Selenicator as she walked off.

"Wade? Where are my parents?"

"_What about the ride with Betty?"_

"She wants to take me to GJ."

"_She has to for you to get a transport. You're heading to France."_

Selene stopped dead before looking at the woman still sitting in the vehicle.

Walking back to the open door, she climbed back in, closed the door and latched her seat belt.

"Sorry," Selene said as she put her Selenicator back.

"It's alright, kid. We're also picking up someone else."

Selene just stared out the window at the scene passing by.

* * *

Betty walked to a room in the Global Justice HQ while Selene waited in Betty's office.

"Ron Stoppable."

Ron looked up. He had changed in the last ten years. He was taller, well defined and a well known agent in GJ. After his screw up with trying kill Shego, he had submitted to the imprisonment he had received. Even thought he wasn't allowed visitors, he had been allowed to write letters and send them out. He had also been allowed to receive letters from the outside.

Ron looked at his boss.

"I have a mission for you, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron walked over.

"Come with me," Betty said, leading the way to her office.

Once the door opened, Selene stood up, thinking that it was time to leave.

"Ron Stoppable, meet Selene Possible."

"She's..."

"Kim's daughter."

Ron stood there looking at the near replica of his once best friend.

"The mission?" he asked in a low voice as he turned to his boss.

"You are to accompany Miss Possible and help rescue her mothers."

Ron nodded as he looked at the girl again.

"Selene, has your mother talked about me?"

Selene nodded.

"She always talked about her missions before she got bit by the panther."

"Also, Mr. Stoppable, this might also be your chance at redemption. Protect Selene here and rescue her mothers."

Ron nodded again as he motioned for the little redhead to follow him.

He then stopped in the doorway and looked at his boss.

"Do you mind if I stop at Bueno Nacho and pick up a Naco?"

Betty sighed.

"Make it fast."

"I haven't had one in three years. I'm starving here!"

Betty just rolled her eye.

"What are you waiting for? Get going!"

Ron saluted and walked out the door with Selene on his heels.

* * *

Selene was watching as the man in front of her ate the taco-nacho mixture before looking down at her own. She lifted it up and sniffed it. She could tell all of what was in it. But after one bite, she chowing down.

"I see you like it, Selene."

Selene just nodded as she munched on her food.

"So, has your mother said anything bad about me?"

Selene shook her head.

"Other than the time you tried to kill my Momma, she's not been angry with you."

"She told you about that?"

Selene shook her head.

"I don't know how I know it. I just do."

"What else do you know?"

She motioned to the food in her hand.

"I know you created this. I know my Momma was a villain before Mommy turned her into a panther. I know that Betty has been trying for years to get my Mommy to join the ranks of GJ. Without success, I might add."

Ron just stared at the kid.

"How do you know so much? She didn't tell you any of this?"

Selene shook her head.

"I can see some things that I haven't done, feel things that I haven't felt, hear things I haven't heard. It's like I'm living some other person's life."

"What's the name of my pocket pall?"

"Rufus," Selene said automatically. She then looked down at her food. "How do I know that?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out her Selenicator.

"A Kimmunicator?"

"A Selenicator. That and the battle suit I'm wearing are both a gift from Wade."

She pressed a button on the device and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Wade? I just named off some things that I've never seen or done."

"_I had a feeling this was going to be one of the effects of the bite."_

"What?"

"_When you were in your mother's womb, her memories were transferred to you."_

Selene looked over at Ron.

"You mean to tell me, all my smarts are my mother's?"

Wade nodded on the screen.

"_She didn't know it either."_

Selene leaned back in her seat. She then set her Selenicator down.

"I can see so many things. I can remember all of the fighting styles my Mommy uses. I can see every mission she went on with you, Ron. I can remember all those times you laughed together and talked. Where is Rufus, anyway?"

Ron looked out the window.

"He's with Hannah."

Selene knew that he was talking about his sister.

"Ah."

Ron nodded before standing.

"You better eat, Ron. We might not get another chance at a Bueno Nacho till we get back. And that could take a few days. I know you don't want to survive off the GJ rations."

Ron stared at the young girl before grinning. He then walked over to the counter and picked up at least ten more orders of Nacos for the road.

Selene laughed.

* * *

Selene and Ron made their way to the jet that Betty had assigned him.

"So how well can you fly, Selene?"

"I have no clue. I know Mommy didn't fly anything. She always had someone else fly for her."

Ron nodded as he climbed aboard the plane. He then locked the harness around Selene before strapping himself in.

"Um... Ron?"

Ron looked at the girl.

"I got you something. When I said I would be right back?"

Ron nodded as he stared at her.

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Ron did and felt something warm fall onto his open palms.

He opened his eyes and gave a startled cry.

"Rufus!"

The naked mole rate climbed up Ron's arms to hug Ron's neck. Rufus then climbed back into Ron's hands.

"You're not mad at me for what I did to Kim?"

Rufus shook his small head.

He then climbed into Ron's front pocket.

"Your parents say hi," Selene said as she pulled out a book from her bag.

Ron then looked down at his little friend in his pocket.

"Hey, Rufus."

Rufus looked up at his friend.

"How about a Naco?"

Rufus's eyes widened as he watched Ron unlatch his harness and walk to the back. He then walked back with a Naco and set it down in his lap.

"Enjoy, buddy."

Rufus dived in and started to eat the meal he had missed since he had been separated from his friend.

* * *

******And there's the second chapter.**

******So Selene remembers everything that her mother ever did. Who could have seen that coming? Well Selene, Ron and Rufus are all of to France to look for Kim. What's happening to her and Shego? How will they get out of their situation? All those answers next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: I'm saying this now. This story is not going to be as long as "The Panther Within". It's only going to be maybe 8 chapters at the most. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Selene and Ron walked around the Paris airport. After landing the plane, Ron had grabbed all the Nacos in the back and loaded them into a structured bag. He didn't want to risk them getting smashed all over the place in a regular duffel.

"This way, Ron," Selene said as she walked off, her ears and tail gaining the attention of everyone around them.

"Do you know where you're going, Selene?"

Selene nodded as she walked over to a door and punched in a code. The door opened and both her and Ron stepped through.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Selene tapped her head.

"Remember, Ron, I have my Mommy's memories."

Ron nodded as Selene turned and walked down the hall. When they got to a dead end, Selene looked at the wall for a moment before tapping a hidden switch.

"And here we are," Selene said as she walked into was seemed like a closet.

"What is this?"

"Mommy's secret gear storage."

Ron looked around. There was gadgets everywhere. Some he recognized, some he didn't.

"Don't grab too much. Mommy wants to have this in case she needs it."

Ron nodded as they grabbed a few things.

Selene then pulled a bag from the wall and stuffed a few extra clothes into it. Aside from all the gadgets was a wall completely devoted to clothing.

"Come on, Ron. Grab some clothes as well. And while you're at it, give me a Naco."

Ron held the bag that contained his precious Nacos away from the girl.

"Ron, give me a Naco."

Ron still held the bag away from the girl.

Selene sighed as she walked over to the money stash and picked up a few bills. Since they were in France, they needed the appropriate currency.

She then turned back to the task of picking out her gear. Only problem was all of it was made for her mothers. Everything was too big.

With a sigh, she pulled out her Selenicator.

"Wade? Is there any gear in my Mommy's gear stash that might fit me?"

Wade typed a few commands on his computer before looking at Selene.

"There should be one of everything there in your size."

Selene went around the room and, true enough, she found all the gear she needed.

* * *

Kim and Shego sat in their cell eating what little food they were given.

'This food is terrible,' Kim said over their mental link.

'I know, Kimmie, but we have to keep up our strength.'

'I know. I just hope we can get out of here before Dementor tries to capture our little girl,' Kim stated with worry.

They both jumped when the door to their cell opened and in walked Dementor.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Kim and Shego's hands both turned into claws.

"You might want to watch yourself, Dementor. We might be bound, but that doesn't mean we can't still attack!" Kim growled as she threw her bowl of food at the man. He couldn't dodge it in time and it hit him hard up side the head.

"You touch our daughter and we'll make sure you never live to see then light of day again!" Shego yelled. Kim just nodded her head in agreement. Normally she wouldn't kill, but if he touched Selene, there would be no place on this planet for the _good professor_ to hide.

Dementor quickly left the cell and closed the door. He then took off down the hall.

* * *

Selene, Ron and Rufus stood outside a lair on the outskirts of Paris. The doors were sitting wide open on broken hinges.

"Let's go," Selene said as she walked into the underground base.

Ron followed Selene into the base, the girl's tail twitching. He even noticed when Selene's ears moved around to catch all the sound around her.

The lights flooded on, blinding both Selene and Ron. But their blindness was recovered in a matter seconds.

"Vell, vell, vell. I finally get to meet zhe daughter of zhe famous Kim Possible."

Selene glared at the man.

"You know, Dementor, you need to lay off on the 'World Domination'. You aren't getting any younger or better," Selene said as she glared daggers at the man. She then caught a very familiar scent. "Give me back my mothers, you bastard!"

Dementor snapped his fingers and the doors all around the room burst open.

"You vill become the basses of all my clones!"

"Ron, you might want to stand back. I'm about to attack and I don't want you getting hurt."

Ron backed away from Selene and watched as the girl's body was covered in fur. She then glared at the man in her panther-human form. Her claws here poking through the gloves of her suit as her tail started to flail from side to side.

"I'm going to ask only once more! Give me my parents!"

"Attack! Bring me zhat girl!"

The men around Selene ran at her.

With the knowledge of her mother, she started throwing punches, kicks, backhands, flips and finally roundhouse kicks. After a few moments, Selene was standing in the middle of a pile of bodies.

She then glared at the man in charge.

He bolted out the door he had come in, leaving Selene to try to catch up. But he closed the doors and bolted it shut.

"Give me my mothers!" she yelled at the doors, claws making deep tracks in the thick doors.

"Selene! Calm down! We'll find Kim and Shego."

Selene took quick deep breaths and let her panther-human form shift back to her regular human form. She then slammed her fist into the door, making a deep dent.

"Mommy! Momma!"

Ron walked over to the girl slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying.

He soothed the girl as best he could.

"Come on, Selene. Let's get out of here."

Selene nodded and they walked out of the lair.

* * *

Dementor burst into the room where Kim and Shego's cell was. Shego was giving Kim a massage, trying to ease her tension.

"Vhat zhe hell is your daughter?!"

Kim and Shego both grinned.

"A true were-panther. We might be were-panther's, but she was born one, you fucking ass!" Shego said with a sinister smile.

Kim laughed.

"So you couldn't get Selene. I'm not surprised," Kim stated as she placed a hand on Shego's. "It's gonna take more than a few of your goons to get our daughter, Dementor. An idiot like you should just give up."

Dementor gave a cry of frustration before leaving the room.

Kim then looked at Shego and smiled.

"What's up, Princess?"

"There's something that I just figured out about our daughter."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Kim leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I think she has all my martial art skills."

Shego looked at her wife with surprise.

"How?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to ask Wade when we get out of here."

Shego nodded and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"I love you, Kimmie."

Kim leaned into her wife's embrace.

"I love you, too, Debra."

* * *

******Sorry for the wait on the update. As I said last chapter, I'm still working on getting that flare for the story. Anyway, on to the preview.**

******Kim and Shego are still prisoners and Dementor is still trying to get his hands on Selene. What's gonna ****happen to her and Ron? Will Dementor get his slimy hands on Selene? You'll just have to wait and find out. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******You've read it, now please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Selene walked into her school with her bag. If it was a normal day, she would have been wearing the hat she had been approved to wear in school and had her tail hidden up her shirt. But this wasn't a normal day. Her parents were still missing and she was still looking for them. Or at least, Wade was.

Today she had her tail in complete view as were her ears.

And the entire school was taking notice.

"Miss Possible, please remove that tail."

Selene sat down at her first period class and looked at her teacher.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot."

"And why is that?"

Selene motioned for him to look at her tail. It wiggled and waved.

"It's a part of my body. I was born with it as well as these ears."

One ear flicked as someone scuffed in denial.

"Danielle, I know you never liked me, but shut up."

The entire class gasped as the star student said those words.

"Miss Possible."

Selene just shook her head and looked down at the paper on her desk. It had an A-plus on it.

She was about to pick it up to put it in her bag when something cut her tail.

"OW!" she cried as she gabbed her tail from Danielle's grasp. She then started to lick the wound. There wasn't a lot of blood, but there was till a small trickle.

"You mean to tell me that it's real?" the girl with the scissors said. Mind you they were safety scissors, but they still got what Danielle wanted done.

Selene just looked at the girl with the cutting tool in her hand.

With lightning speed, she had the scissors in her hand.

"I'm not that week, Danielle. Now please. Leave me alone."

Selene returned to looking at her papers on her desk. After another moment, she pulled out a book that had nothing to do with class and started reading to try to at least take her mind off her parents capture for at least a few minutes.

"Miss Possible, I must ask you to put that book up. It's time to start class."

"I'm sorry, sir, but if I do, I'll have my mind on other things."

"More important things than your education?"

Selene nodded.

"And what might those things be?"

"My parents have been taken hostage by a madman."

"Who?"

"Professor Dementor."

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly from there, her first period teacher calling all her other teachers and explaining the situation of her appearance.

When she got home, she felt so alone. That is until someone walked out of the kitchen.

"Velcome home, Selene."

Selene's anger flared and she changed into her panther-human form.

"Dementor!"

She lunged at him and caught him off guard. In a matter of seconds she had him on the gournd.

"Do you zhink that I vould come her alone?"

Selene heard a hiss and a split second later caught a tranquilizer dart.

With a quick hand she jammed the thing into Dementor's back. She then jumped to her feet and attacked every one of the man's henchmen. All while Dementor snoozed on the floor of the living room. When she had everyone taken care of, she had Wade get GJ agents over to her house to pick up the man and his goon squad.

"Well, kid, it seems you have your Mommy's spunk after all."

Selene turned to see Betty Director walk into the house to retrieve the men. Before the woman and her agents could get to them, Selene had pulled Dementor up to be eye level with her. It was at that time that he awoke from the sedative that he had received.

When he found himself less than a few feet away from the object of his plans, he tried to grab her... but then he noticed that his hands were bound behind his back.

"Release me!"

"You will tell me where my parents are!"

Dementor spit in Selene's face.

She picked him up and tossed him to the couch. The next instant, she was on him again. This time, though, he was facing her panther-human form from a mere inch away.

"You will give me my parents!"

"Never!"

Selene slapped him hard, leaving a mark and a few scratches from her claws. She then jumped off the couch and walked over to Betty.

"Get him out of my Mommy and Momma's house!"

Four agents surrounded Dementor and hauled him to his feet. With him struggling every step of the way, the agents removed him from the house.

As soon as all the other agents and the henchmen were out of the house, Selene fell to the floor crying. She was wanted her mothers.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you to your Grammy's house."

Selene nodded as she picked herself up and grabbed her bag.

* * *

Kim and Shego sat next to each other on the floor of their cell. They were starting to get board, but the door was just too much for them. They had put all their strength into kicking, punching, and even trying to shoulder the door down. But it didn't want to budge.

Shego leaned over and put her head on her wife's.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll get out of here. Some how."

"I know, Debra. I'm just worried about Selene. Is she alright? Has she been hurt? Or worse, captured? Are my parents alright? I'm just starting to get overwhelmed."

Shego nodded as she put one arm around Kim's shoulders, her other having to rest on her wife's chest due to the shackles she still wore.

"I think it's time we got out of here."

Kim looked at her wife.

"And how do we do that?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders.

"The hell I know. But it'll come to me. I hope."

Kim laughed as she leaned against Shego again.

"So do you think she has all of your memories?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sure she has some, if not all, of my martial art skills, or if she has all of them."

Shego nodded her understanding.

* * *

Selene walked into her grandparents house and was instantly engulfed in a hug.

"Selene! How could you run away like that?"

"I'm sorry, Grammy. I needed to try to find my Mommy and Momma."

James placed a hand on Selene's head.

"Next time, don't just run off like that. Your Mommy use to get missions everyday. Just tell us you're going. At least as long as Ron is with you."

Selene smiled as she nodded.

* * *

******Well, well, well. Dementor is in GJ custody, Kim and Shego are ****_still_**** captives, Selene has had her first day of school without her usual gear to hide her ears and tail, her teachers accept what she looks like, unlike a certain brunette ape, and she's returned to James and Ann's home. What will await our young heroine when she goes to GJHQ to speak to Dementor? What will her grandparents say when she tells them about her memories? And what of Danielle? All these and more in the next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******You've read it, now review it. Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The beeping of Selene's Selenicator sounded as she was getting ready for bed the next day. She quickly pulled the device from her pants pocket.

"Wade? Tell me you got something."

"_I think I found them."_

"You think?"

"_I'm not one hundred percent sure. If I was, I'd say so."_

Selene nodded as she looked at the clock next to her bed. It read 10:01 PM.

"When can I get a ride?"

Wade shook his head.

"_Your grandparents told me not to set up anything until after school."_

Selene shook her head before grabbing her battle suit.

"Get me ride or I'm running to GJ and picking up Ron."

Rufus, who had decided to stick with Selene, looked up at the sound of his best friends name.

"_I'm sorry, Selene. I made a promise to your grandparents. If you walk out that door our jump out that window, I'm calling them."_

Selene pouted as she sat her battle suit back in the closet and dropping down on her bed.

"So not fair, Wade."

"_I'm trying to be fair. I'm trying to keep you safe. Even if you're with Ron, you could still end up hurt or dead. What your Mommy and Momma do is dangerous."_

"Like I didn't know that with all the memories floating through my head, Wade. I may be a child, but I'm still Kim Possible's child."

"_I know, Selene. Just wait until tomorrow after school. I'll have Ron pick you and Rufus up."_

"Can you at least tell me where they are?"

"_Dementor slipped up when he was interrogated by Betty yesterday. He said something about Rome. Looks like your going to Italy."_

Selene nodded as she crawled into bed. She then tried signing off but Wade kept the transmission going.

"_I'm going to make sure you don't go anywhere."_

"Wade, I'm going after school tomorrow."

The genius shrugged his shoulders.

Selene just glared at the teen before turning her back on him and falling asleep almost at once.

* * *

Selene sat down for her first period class. And as always, Danielle tried something.

"Not today. I've got to get focused."

"For what? We don't have any tests."

"Not tests. I'm going to Italy today. My Mommy and Momma have been found."

Danielle just crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

Selene went from class to class with the same mindset. She wanted to find her mothers and she was going to do it today.

When she left school, Ron was there waiting.

"Wait!"

Selene and Ron looked around to see Danielle.

"I want to help."

Selene was about to argue when her classmate just jumped into the car.

"I'm not going anywhere with ya, kid. I'm here on orders."

Danielle shook her head.

"I'm going. I've been nothing but mean to Selene and I want to make it up to her."

Ron opened his mouth to say something as Selene pulled the girl out of the vehicle and started throwing punches. What surprised Ron was that the girl was keeping up with Selene as though it was nothing.

After a few more minutes, Selene stopped attacking.

"You're in. Call your parents," Ron said."

Danielle borrowed Ron's phone and told her parents. They were okay with it, saying that it was a way to get their daughter to gain more experience in her martial arts other than a dojo fight.

Selene then climbed into the front of the vehicle while Danielle got in the seat behind her and Ron got behind the wheel.

"Okay, Selene. Let's see about finding your parents," Ron said as he started stearing the vehicle away from the school.

* * *

The trip to Rome was an eventful one as both Selene and Danielle sparred most of the trip.

Selene was learning to control her body as much as she could from her Mommy's memories.

"Are we almost there, Naco-boy?"

Ron laughed at that. It had been years since someone had called him that.

"Just about, Selene. Only twenty more minutes until we touch down in Rome."

Selene nodded as she walked back to the cargo area of the plane they were using. She and Danielle had used it as a makeshift gym.

"Ready for another bout, Danielle?"

The girl shook her head. She was exhausted from sparing with the girl so much.

"I can hardly lift my head. I don't think I could fight you if my life depended on it right now."

Selene walked over to Danielle and helped her to a chair.

"Hold tight, back there," Ron yelled from the cockpit. "We're about to land!"

Selene held Danielle so she wouldn't fall from her seat as the tires of the plane hit the tarmac.

Once they came to a stop, Ron walked back into the storage area and lowered the loading ramp.

"Welcome to Rome, ladies."

Danielle and Selene both stared in awe of the city.

As soon as Selene was off the plane, she caught the sent of her mothers.

"Ron? How fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast."

Selene nodded as she knelt down in front of Danielle with her back to the girl.

"Hope on, Danielle."

She didn't argue as she wrapped her arms around Selene's neck and her legs around Selene's waist. Grabbing hold of Danielle's legs, Selene took off down the street, following the scent she loved so much. But it was short lived when they all came to a vent in the middle of the street.

"Mommy! Momma!"

* * *

Shego and Kim were both resting against the wall. They hadn't had a bite to eat in days and were getting weak.

"Mommy! Momma!"

Both Kim and Shego looked around for the voice, recognizing it at once as their daughter's.

"Selene!" Kim yelled. "Where are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm above you on the streets of Rome!"

Kim and Shego looked up at the vet above their head. It was pitch black.

"Find a way into the catacombs!" Kim yelled.

"I'll be right there, Mommy! I love you. And Momma, too!"

Kim and Shego laughed as they embraced and kissed.

"Our daughter's here! She did come!"

"As we all know, Princess, 'Anything's possible for a Possible!"

Kim laughed again and kissed her wife.

* * *

Selene turned down a different street and looked around. She didn't see anything until she saw a wood screen covered vent. Selene then walked over and pulled the thing from the ground and jumped in with Danielle screaming in her ears.

"Could you not scream?" Selene asked as she fell the ten feet to the stone floor below.

Selene landed with a jolt. Danielle was sure she would fall to the ground but Selene's hands shot out and grasped her Danielle's legs at the last second. She then looked up at the opening.

"Come on, Ron. And don't get your pants caught!"

"I'll have you know that I haven't gotten my pants caught in three years."

Ron jumped down the hole and landed next to Selene.

"Which way, Selene?" Ron asked.

She started running as soon as she caught her Mommy and Momma's scent.

They went down tunnel after tunnel before reaching a set of stairs, which the ran down as well. They wound their way through the tunnels until they came to a heavily bared door. She then sat Danielle down.

"Okay, you two, you might want to stand back a little."

Ron and Danielle stood back and watched as Selene slammed her foot into the door. The door flew off it's hinges and landed on the ground. There through the door was a cage. But the cage wasn't what held her attention. It was what was in it, namely her mothers.

"Mommy! Momma!" Selene cried as she ran over to the cage door and pulled it away.

Kim and Shego both walked out of the cage and embraced their daughter.

"Momma! Mommy!" Selene said once she was in their arms again.

Kim smiled as she knelt down and kissed her girl on the forehead.

"Good job, Selene."

"Yeah. Good job, squirt."

Selene smiled as she was hugged tightly.

"Hey, KP."

Kim looked up and saw Ron standing there with Rufus on his shoulder and Danielle standing there with a smile.

"Bonnie?"

Kim was looking at the girl.

"You know my Mom?"

Selene looked at Danielle.

"So your mom is my Mommy's high school rival?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

Kim stood and walked over to Ron.

"Long time, Ron. How have you been?"

Ron kept his eyes on his shoes.

"I've been okay."

Kim put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, look at me."

Ron shook his head.

"I can't. I've caused you so much pain and anger."

Kim grabbed his chin and lifted his head to where he had to look at her.

"I forgave you when you told me that it was the scientists that wanted me and Shego dead. I knew you were jealous of Shego, but I don't hold it against you. Besides, Selene needs a good man to be her Godfather."

Shego nodded as she walked over with Selene.

"Princess and I named you Godfather when Selene was born. We knew you would want to make amends any way possible once you had time to think it all over."

Selene stood there understanding. Ron had been her Mommy's best friend since they were around four years old.

Ron nodded.

"Now get over here and hug me. I've missed you."

Ron smiled as he pulled his friend into a hug.

"I've miss you as well, KP."

"Now let's get out of here," Selene said as she crouched down in front of Danielle.

She wrapped her arms around Selene's neck again and off they went.

* * *

"This is my house," Danielle said as Ron parked next to it. Selene, Kim and Danielle got out and walked up to the front door.

Bonnie opened the door after a few moments.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Possible."

"Oh, come one," Kim said. "Our daughter's bonded, Bonnie. Don't you think we can end this hostility? I mean it's been seven years."

Bonnie watched as Danielle and Selene spar in the front yard.

Kim turned around and watched as well.

"So she went to Rome with your daughter?"

Kim turned back and nodded.

"She went to Rome with Selene and Ron to find me and Shego."

Bonnie turned her gaze back to Kim.

"You didn't-"

"Bonnie, I didn't do anything to your daughter. But you might get more calls from her in a few years. It seems that Selene liked going on those missions and wants to take Shego and my place. She's asked if Danielle can go along as her mission partner."

Bonnie watched as both Selene and Danielle continued to spar and give each other tips.

"I don't see why not. Danielle hardly has any friends."

Kim smiled as she turned back to her daughter.

"It seems she does now."

Bonnie nodded.

"Danielle, come on in."

Kim watched as both her daughter and Danielle stopped and panted.

"Well, Bonnie, I'll see you later."

Bonnie nodded with a small smile.

"Have a good one, Kim."

Kim smiled and walked with Selene to the car where she got in the back with her wife and Selene got in front with Ron.

"I'm ready to go home," Shego said as she leaned back.

"I second that," Kim said.

Ron nodded with a smile, put the car in gear, and drove them home.

* * *

******Well there you have it. The last chapter in "The Panther's Pride". There will be a sequel later on, but not right now. I was glad to write this story and I'm sure that everyone will like Selene and Danielle's story.**

******Till we meet again,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


End file.
